This Is Our Story
by Araruna Melody
Summary: Mikasa always tried her best for Eren. For her, Eren is her world. She thinks, as long as Eren's happy, she's happy. She lets her love to be one-sided forever. But, what happened at Eren's Birthday is totally out of her prediction! This is a short story about how Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager ended up marrying each other! Enjoy !
Hey, everyone~!

This is a short story about how Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager ended up marrying each other! A sequel from my story : 'Attack On Titan : After The Fall'. Hope you like it~! Oh, and this is the link for 'Attack On Titan : After The Fall'

(www.)(fanfiction.)net/(s)/(11826261)/(1)/(Attack-On-Titan-After-The-Fall)

 **#Erase the ()**

Make sure, you visited it okay? Oh, and in this story, Annie and Ymir isn't a titan, so... of course Annie is still alive!

Anyway, enjoy~ (`v`)/

* * *

...

After quite a long time, now the fight between mankind and the titans over Wall Maria has come to an end. It's all thanks to the soldiers who keep their best for victory. Especially the Survey Corps. As we all know, a lot of soldiers from Survey Corps had died, sacrificing their life to the victory of mankinds. Now a really big party was held by everyone. In other words, it's a really big festival. Everywhere, the scream of victory was shouted. Smiles, hopes, and dreams are starting to awake in everyone's soul once again.

Eren Yeager, one of a few people who survived from the last expedition, is now just taking a rest in a cafe. His best friends, Mikasa and Armin are here too. They are taking a look for the situation inside the wall now. Of course they are happy, because this victory means a lot for them. Their comrades sacrifice isn't going to be a waste, and their hard works and blood is got payed by this. Well, as for Eren, he's still not too satisfied with this though. Because they are still inside this 'Wall Cage'. But... Oh, well.

He's already going to be an old man anyway. How old are him now, again? Hmm... around 19? Ah, he doesn't even remember again. Eh, 19 is still young, right?

"Mikasa, Armin. After this, i will stay in Survey Corps. What will you two doing?" asked him, suddenly.

"I will stay with Eren," said Mikasa without hesitation.

"Me too!" answered Armin.

"Good. Actually my dream is going to be in Survey Corps until the time i die! What do you think?" said Eren again. Mikasa and Armin glanced at each other.

Armin said with an awkward smile, "A-actually, Eren. That's going too fa-"

"Eren, listen," said Mikasa, cutting Armin's words, "If until the time you die is when you be a gramps, then you will only be a bother to the other soldiers, you know? ('cause you are too old then, in that time)."

"But, Commander Dot Pixis is a gramps, right?"

"You are being rude Eren," said Armin and chuckled.

Uh-oh. Well, we don't want that of course. Captain Levi will be mad at him too anyway, if it's like that. Wait, when he is a gramps, then Captain Levi is what?

Losing in his own delusions, Mikasa started another topic, "Eren, do you remember. Tomorrow is what day?" asked her.

Eren was startled, finally snapped from his delusions, "Uh... No?" Mikasa silence, seems like she's thinking about something.

"What is it Mikasa? Is there something important about that day?" asked Eren, curiously.

"No, just asking," said her.

"Anyway, shouldn't we thinking about marriage first?" said someone. Those three was surprised by the voice, and turn their heads to the source of the voices.

"Hi!" There, standing Connie, Sasha, Annie, Jean, Ymir and Historia. They join the three later.

"We can sit here, right?" asked Historia, "Sorry if we are bothering you three."

"No, it's alright," said Eren, and let Historia sit down beside him.

Let me tell you the position right now. Mikasa is sitting in front of Eren. Beside her, there is Armin. And beside Armin, there's Annie and then Sasha. Beside Eren (as we know) is Historia, and beside Historia is Ymir, and then Jean and then, Connie. Well, it seems like, Armin is in the wrong place. Because he is the only boy in the his sit row (lol).

"What are you doing here, Historia? Isn't it dangerous for the queen to be here?" asked Eren.

"It's alright. I'm a little tired of the works that given to me, anyway," said Historia and smiled. There's someone who is getting jealous because of that though... And so, they're starting to eat while chit-chatting.

"Continue the topic," said Jean, "We're talking about marriage. Remember? Have you all decided?"

"Don't talking about embarassing stuff, Jean," said Annie, a little annoyed.

"It's fine! It's fine!" said Jean, "We are already around 20 anyway!"

"Of course, i will marry this cute Historia here!" said Ymir, and hugs Historia.

Sasha tried to says something, but because of her full mouth, none of them understand what is she talking about. Connie gives her a glass of water, and then, she said, "I will marry anyone who can make me eating meat everyday!"

"Connie, you need to be a rich guy it seems," teased Jean. Connie blushed.

"Shu-shut up! Who want to marry this potato girl anyway!"

"What did you say?!"

They started to argue, while the others continue the talking. Jean is taking the leads, "We-well... for me, i want to marry a girl who is strong and beautiful. Oh, and has a black hair!"

"Oh! You get a proper definition there!" said Eren, a little respecting Jean. After that, they're skipping to Annie's. No one seems to understand what Jean means, except Annie and Armin that is.

"Well, for me... anyone will be fine," said her, "There's someone whom i'm interested in, though," she glanced, but no one seems to notice. It's a relieve for her though.

"And you, Armin?" asked Historia.

"Eh.. i-i'm not really into this kind of stuff. Or more like, i never thought about it before," said him, nervously.

"Not even one girl, taking your interest?" asked Jean.

"We-well... that is.. right."

"Haha! If you continue like this, Armin, you can't get married you know!" said Jean, and laughed.

"Then, how about Eren and Mikasa?" asked Connie.

"Well, i've never thought anything about this before. Just like Armin," said Eren.

"I will be happy, as long as Eren's happy though," answered Mikasa calmly and continue her lunch.

"If it's you two, i bet you are going to marrying each other in the end," said Connie, " 'Cause you two always together everywhere, right?"

"Agreed!" said Sasha.

"Eh?! Huh? No... No way!" said Eren, embarassed, "I'm not like that! I see Mikasa as my precious little sister, you know?!" he was embarassed and just saying whatever crossed his mind. And didn't realized, Mikasa get quite a shock from what he said.

"Ah, he was embarassed!" teased Connie again.

"Woo! Woo!" Sasha just went with the flow.

"It isn't like that, i said!" shouted Eren, getting more and more embarassed. "I will never marry my own sister, right?!"

"Hahaha... don't be angry! How about you, Mikasa?" asked Sasha.

"... There's no way, right?" said her, a little dazed off.

...

After satisfied with their chit-chatting, they get out of the cafe. This week is a holiday for the Survey Corps, that's why they can go wherever they want to.

"What should we do next, Armin?" asked Eren.

"Hmm... let's just go sightseeing again," said him. Eren nodded, and then turn his head to the back, searching for Mikasa.

"Mika- Eh? Where is she?" asked him.

"Just now she is going with Jean to somewhere. I don't know where though," said Armin, "Anyway, let's go, Eren!"

"Eh... yeah, let's."

...

"Searching a gift for Eren?!" Mikasa punched Jean's hips, it's her way to makes someone 'shut up their mouth'. You see, tomorrow is Eren's birthday! Seems like some people want to give a surprise? *chuckle*

"Ow! Okay, okay. You want me to help you? But why not with Armin?"

"Armin's drawing Eren's attention right now. Connie, Sasha, Annie, Ymir and Christa are making the preparation for tomorrow," answered her.

"It's a gift from you, or from everyone?"

"From whoever is fine. If you want to help with the money is okay too," said her, and takes out some money to buy Eren's gift, "This is from me, Armin, Christa, Connie, Sasha, Annie, and Captain Levi. What could we buy with this?"

"Hmm... let's search around the town for now," said Jean.

...

"Eren, look up! It's a parade!" said Armin, trying to catches his attention. But for a while now, Eren didn't seem as energetic as always. He seems down. Armin walks toward him, who sit on a bench near the waterfountain.

"What's wrong, Eren? Are you okay?" asked him.

"Yeah, i'm alright. I just...,"

Armin smiled, "Curious about what Mikasa and Jean are doing right now?"

Eren just stay silent. Then, Armin sighed, "Why are you worried? Aren't sometimes you guys are like this? She didn't really follow you everywhere, right? When we are doing expedition, she is on different squad with you. But you didn't got depressed this much."

"Well, usually we didn't stay together when it's connected to our work as soldier. But she never leaves me when on a holiday or carefree times like this. It's just... feels weird," said Eren.

"But if you always feeling down like this, whenever she isn't around, what if she gettig married with someone? Jean for example?" asked Armin, "You can't always being together with her you know? You said it yourself, you can't possibly marry your sister. Or maybe... you like her?"

"Ugh... i'm not! And i don't feeling down. Anyway, let's go see the parade," Eren then, stands up and walks toward the parade.

Armin just shaking his head then sighed, when he sees his bestfriend get a lovestruck.

...

"What about this?" Jean points out a shirt to Mikasa. Mikasa is staring really hard on it, before she decided it's no good.

"No, he'll not like this either."

"Seriously, do you really know what he likes or not? We already searching his gift for about one hour, you know?" said Jean, starting to get tired.

"Relax, i know it perfectly," said Mikasa.

They stay silent for a moment, to search for other good things. Jean's starting wanna go home, but he decided to stays with her. He then thought of something good.

"Hey, Mikasa. Be honest with me. Do you like him, or not?" asked Jean suddenly. Mikasa was startled, before she answered.

"As long as he's happy, i'm happy."

"I don't want to hear that kind of answer!" said Jean, "Let's see... how about like this. If he ever starting to like someone, what will you do?"

"I will check, is she good enough for him or not."

"Hmm... if it's Annie?"

"Annie is too idiot. I will never recommend her. She better go die," said Mikasa and clicked her tongue. Since the first time, she didn't like Annie it seems (lol). Jean just sighed.

"Then... Ymir?"

"She only likes Chris- i mean, Historia. I bet she will cheated on him."

"Historia?"

Mikasa just stay silent, then said this, "If it's Historia... i think the main problem is, she can't protect Eren."

Jean laughed, "What are you? His mother? Searching for a perfect wife, huh?"

"No... it isn't like that...," Jean didn't stopped laughing. Mikasa starting to get annoyed, and then she punch his stomach. Jean's groaning a little, then asked her to not be angry, "Seriously... then, what if it's you?"

Mikasa was startled. Panicked, and then blushed. Her face is turning all red. Jean finds it's cute. He then patted Mikasa's head, "You are so cute, Mikasa. What is he to you really?"

Mikasa smiled gently, and answered, "The most precious person to me."

Jean stay silent. He stopped patting Mikasa's head, then out of nowhere, he hugs her. He likes her for a long time, and he knows that. This is just his unrequited love.

"Jean? Stop it...," Mikasa trying to get off, in one second before she punched him, Jean said, "I'm jealous, you know? Because i like you."

...

Eren just stays, standing there like a statue. Armin frowned, then asked, "What's wrong, Eren?"

"That... that is..," his index finger points out at two people inside a store near them, "It's Mikasa and Jean!"

And Mikasa was blushed at the moment. What did Jean do to her? Eren tries to see more clearly. That jerk, if he dares to embarassing Mikasa in public or make her cry...!

"Ah!" Armin got panicked. His duty is to makes Eren didn't notice the whole thing about his birthday's surprise, "Le-let's go somewhere so we didn't bother them!" said him.

Eren didn't cares about anything that Armin said. He was surprised right now, because Mikasa is smiling! It's been a long time since he saw her smiling! And on top of that, to Jean?! What the hell is this meaning?! What the heck is going on?! And why the hell now, he hugs her?!

Eren walks toward the store without realizing it. Armin got confused, and just following him. He already tries to pull Eren to the opposite direction, but his strenght isn't enough. He already shouted, 'There's a titan, over there!' but Eren also didn't cares.

"I like you...," said Jean.

That is the only words Eren and Armin can heard, before they're taking their leave to a cafe.

...

Eren stays in his own delusions. Dazing off. Armin's making an order right now, so he isn't with Eren. What did he just heard? What did he just saw? Eren's still in his shocked state. So he didn't realizes, Annie is sitting down in front of him.

"Eren," said Annie, trying to make Eren snapped, "Eren!" Eren still quiet. She sighed.

"Look, there are Mikasa over there!" said her, lying. Eren was snapped and turns his head over right and left, searching for Mikasa. But, what he found is Annie, sitting down with a coffee on her right hand, in front of him.

"Annie? What're you doing here?" asked Eren. She sighed.

"I already came a minutes ago, you know? Well, whatever. Sure a coincidence, meeting you here," said Annie, "Did something happened, between you and Mikasa?"

Eren shakes off his head, "No, nothing."

"Oh? Good then," said her, "Armin sure is taking his time," she starts looking around.

"Annie, do you have a person you like?" asked Eren, suddenly. Annie was surprised.

"Ye-yeah... what's wrong?"

"No, well... how can you know, he's the person you like?" asked him.

"Hmm... somethings like i always thinking about him, or a warm feeling when he's near me, didn't apply to me," answered her, and making a wondering face, "But it's true, i want to know more about him, and i can't imagine my future's life without him. Why you ask?"

"Why? That is...,"

"Ah, i see," said her, and smiled. More like teasing him though, "You like Mikasa, right?"

"Eh, no! That is..."

"Hi, Annie! What're you two talking about?" asked Armin, pops out of nowhere. Annie was startled. Eren turns his head to Armin.

"Nah, we are talking about the person Annie...-"

Bugh! Annie punched Eren's hip. Basically, her way to makes someone shut up is the same as Mikasa. But sometimes Mikasa also cutting the person's words, or Annie glaring hard at the person. Well, that's that you know. A quote says 'People says, the person you hate the most, is the person whom resembles you the most'.

"Ouch!"

"No, nothing. Well then, i will take my leave. Excuse me," said her.

Strange, that's what Eren thinks. But, like, huh... well, maybe it's true? He feel at ease whenever he's around Mikasa. Not ease, but you could say, he can be his true self? Basically, he knows anything about her, so there are things he don't want anyone beside him to know that. And can't imagine a future without her, that is...

 _"_ _But if you always feeling down like this, whenever she isn't around, what if she gettig married with someone? Jean for example?"_

Ugh, anyone but Jean really.

"Armin, about the things you said earlier...,"

"Hmm? Which one?"

"The things that if someone is married to him... i think i will check the person first. But Jean's definitely out of the question!" said him.

"Hmm... then, Connie?"

"No, no. He is idiotic enough."

"Captain Levi then?"

"Captain is good... but i bet they're going to argue a lot, and in the end, divorced."

"Hahaha," Armin laughed, "You then?"

"Wha- no...!" Eren's blushed, "Really, why're you all keep saying that?"

"Well... from my perspective, you do like her though?" said Armin, and drink a sip of his coffee. Eren just stay silent, except the fact he's still blushing. Armin just shaking his head and smiles, and then turns his head over to the store that Mikasa and Jean are in earlier. Are they done already?

"Oh, that's Mikasa!" said him outloud. _Huh? Crap... i mustn't have said that_ , thinks Armin to himself, and quickly covers his mouth.

"Huh, you are right!" said Eren.

He stared at them hardly. After talking a bit in front of the store, they take a different way. And so with that, Mikasa has to walks alone. Eren's head is in a mess right now, but he keeps watching her. Oh, shit. Mikasa didn't realize that there's three men that staring at her with a dirty (?) minds!

"Mikasa, watch out!" Eren quickly get out of the cafe, and running fastly to her. Armin's still surprised, he can't respond quickly. On top of that, he has to pay first too! Oh! The plan's failed it seems!

The second he reached her, he got punched by one of them because he's protecting Mikasa.

"Eren!" Mikasa was surprised too, because of the sudden appearance of Eren. And more importantly, he got punched by the biggest man who is in fact, bigger than him too.

Ugh, this is so not cool, thinks him to himself. And soon enough, he fainted (lolololololol).

...

Eren slowly, tries to open his eyes. The first thing he can see after the brightness of the sun is Mikasa. Yeah, Mikasa. Is this still a dream? If yes, then this is turning to be a bad thing. Because she's dreaming of Mikasa!

Mikasa is sitting down on a chair near his bed. She's asleep it seems. Eren tries to get up. After that for a while... just for a while, really... he's staring at her face. She is beautiful, you could say. Her silky black hair is sparkling, reflecting the sun's light.

"Mikasa, wakes up." he shakes off her body. In one second, she wakes up.

"Ah, good morning, Eren," said her, and rubbed her eyed. Eren smiles.

"Good morning," said him, "What happened to me?"

"You got a punch on your face, and fainted."

"Really? Am i that weak?"

"Well, it can't be helped. Because the person that punched you is bigger than you."

"Phatetic, ain't i?"

"No, you aren't."

"But what are you doing? Waiting for me to wake up?" asked him. And he just realized, there was a scarf on top of her lap.

"Because, i want to be the first person who say this to you," said her, and wrapped the blue scarf she just made in one night, "Happy birthday," she smiled.

Eren was surprised, "Today is... my birthday?"

"Yeah, what else?"

"You made this for me?" Mikasa nodded, "Then, the reason why you asked yesterday is this?"

"How can you yourself possibly forgot? Even i was surprised at that moment," said her, "Happy birthday, Eren. This year, you turned 20 year old."

"Thank you, Mikasa," said Eren and smiles, "I like you...,"

Mikasa was surprised. Eren was surprised (by what he just said, himself). Everyone was surprised (hurray! Surprised, surprised, everywhere!). This part is a joke, really.

"Eh, Eren... just now you said...," Mikasa's face turned red. So do Eren.

"Eh... what... what am i saying about...,"

"You... you like me?" asked her again, to make sure she didn't misheard. Eren just stay silent for a moment, then covers his head by turned it to the opposite direction, so Mikasa won't see him.

"Yeah... yeah, i like you. It's the truth," said him, "I can't stand it when you're smiling to Jean, nor i can't see you hanging out with other man beside me! What are you doing yesterday anyway?"

Mikasa laughed. It's the first time Eren seeing her laugh. It's a fresh laugh, not made by. As for Mikasa, this is the best moment in her life. She can't helps it, to keep smiling. Mikasa said, "Hahaha... that time i'm picking a gift for you, you know?" said her.

"This?" asked Eren, and points out the scarf she just wrapped it around his neck.

"No, the one i choose with Jean is from everyone. That scarf is originally from me," said her.

"Then... what's your answer?"

Mikasa smiled, "I like you too. From a long, long time ago. From the time when you saved me. Twice it is, from those kidnappers, and from a titan. Really, for me, as long as you're happy, i'm happy. God is too kind," she started to cry.

"Yeah, you're right," he hugs her, letting her rest in his hugs. Letting her cries as much as she wants, in his chest, "God is too kind. I'm glad, the one i like is you."

"Me too."

"Wooo! Woo!" someone wishtling, and a laughed voice come out of nowhere.

Armin, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Ymir, Captain Levi and Hange is here. They barge in after opening the door. So in other words, they all can hear what Mikasa and Eren are talking about.

"Congratulations!" said Connie and Sasha non-stop.

"If you are outside, why didn't you come in!" shouted Eren, embarassed.

"I'm happy for you two," said Historia, and starting to cry of joy. Armin and Annie just smiled, simply.

"You've got to hold your tears, Jean," whispered Armin to Jean.

"I don't understand this kind of thing really," said Captain Levi with a tone of 'what a pain in the ass', "Why is it so difficult to say 'I love you'?"

"You didn't understand anything, huh, Levi!" said Captain Hange, "This is what we called youth, you know? YOUTH!"

"I can't stand it when you're smiling to Jean, nor i can't see you hanging out with other man beside me!" said Connie, trying to immitate Eren.

"Yeah, God is too kind!" shouted Sasha, and laughed, "We are waiting for your wedding! Ahahaha!"

"Ah, really! Stop this! You all really pissed me off!" said Eren, still embarassed, "Mikasa! You too, said something!"

No use. Mikasa is too happy, that she once again fall asleep.

...

2 years later...

"Hang in there, Mikasa!" said Eren, while his wife gripped his hand, "She will be alright, right, Doctor?"

"It's okay. You need to calm down first, Mr. Yeager."

"E...ren... it's hurt...," said Mikasa, slowly. Eren gripped her hands back. He hopes, what the doctor said is true. Right now, his wife is in the middle of giving a birth to their first child. He really don't want to lost either one of them.

"It's alright, Mikasa. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright. Just a little more, okay?" said him, "Hang in there. Do your best, Mikasa!"

After a while, they can hear the sound of a baby cries. Her crying voice resound in that small room. The doctor said happily.

"Thanks god, everything's alright!" said him, and brings the baby to Eren and Mikasa, "Here's your daughter, Mr and Mrs Yeager," Eren hold the baby, and shows her to Mikasa.

"What a cute girl...," said Mikasa and smiled, "She had the same face like you, Eren. Green eyes and thick eyebrows."

"Yeah, she is really cute," said Eren, and give the baby to her, "Here you go, Mikasa."

"What name should we give her?"

"Hmm... i've found a good one," said Eren, **"Akisa."**

"Good. Her name sounds like mine," said her, and then looked the baby in front of him, "Akisa, this is Mommy. And here's your Daddy." The baby stopped cried, and sleep soundly. Mikasa and Eren smiled. Starting today, their family is complete. The existence of Akisa is like a proof of their love.

...

14 years later...

A girl with a long black hair walks around. Here and there, she takes the orders of the customers in her Uncle's cafe. Her big green eyes always reminded her relatives with someone.

A man without hair (in other words bald, lol) and a woman with dark brown hair are opening the door. A boy, her Uncle's and Aunty's son, make a way for them to sit on an empty chair.

"Ooh... as energetic as always, huh? That girl is!" said the bald man.

"Welcome, Connie and Sasha," said the owner, greeting them.

"And your cafe is as always, good with customer, huh?" said Connie. Armin just smiled.

"This isn't mine, this cafe is my wife's," said him.

"Oh, yeah! Where's Annie? Is she alright?" asked Sasha and looking around.

"She's alright. But right now, she's sleeping. She must take a good care for her health," said Armin.

"You are lucky, Armin! Getting a holiday like this, because your wife's pregnant. And your oldest son is as rude as ever," said Connie and laughed.

"Haha, even i don't know, why Kylan is becoming like this," said Armin, "Wanna greet Akisa?"

"We will. She is a tough person, huh?' said Connie, "She can't see her own parents until she turns 15. But never i see a sorrow face of her."

"Well, that is that. But the main problem is...," Armin sighed, "She hates Eren and Mikasa, you know?"

"Yeah, we all already know," said Sasha, "It sure is hard for Eren's family. I hope, they will not break."

"Why're you all seems down?" she pops out suddenly, making those three surprised. The girl just innocently smiled to them, until the boy shouted.

"Akisa! Help me here! Don't take a break on your own!" shouted Kylan Arlert, angrily.

"Sure~!"

The girl is barely can standing on her own two foot right now. But she didn't know, the tragedy that's going to meet her.

(end)

* * *

Readers, thank you for coming this far. I'm honored! I hope you all like it. This story's ending isn't making sense for some of you. But like i said before, this is a sequel from my story: 'Attack On Titan : After The Fall'. If you want to continue the journey with me, visit my story okay?

(www.)(fanfiction.)net/(s)/(11826261)/(1)/(Attack-On-Titan-After-The-Fall)

 **#Erase the ()**

And after that, please folfav it! I appreciate every one of your folfav! Oh, and i'm sorry for my bad grammar in English. Well then, Antio~!


End file.
